Plus près des flammes
by Calamithy
Summary: [Fic terminée]Duo se voit soumis à la tentation absolue... à présent il faut se rendre.1x2 aujourd'hui Epilogue : Phénix. Vous verrez bien en lisant
1. Tentation

**Disclaimers: ces bishos appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai et la Setsu Agency, pour les principaux.**

**Rating: 1ère partie pg 13-15, dernière partie R. pour cause de lemon soft.**

**Couples: 1x2 de chez 1x2 si vous aimez les Heero décidés vous serez servis;-)**

**Genre: une excuse pour les coller ensemble ça a un nom? Ah oui get together. Mais c sérieux, donc angst même s'il y a un peu d'humour.**

**Avant propos: **cette histoire m'est tombée dessus comme un crotte de pigeon. Pas moyen de l'éviter. Il y a de la réflexion mais entre nous, c'était juste un prétexte pour écrire un lemon,vu que ça faisait un bail que j'en avais pas écrit un. Je ne vais pas vous baratiner;-) Si c'est pas votre truc eh bien ne lisez pas, tout simplement.

Pitit ps à pitite **Meanne**: ne pas taper, under my skin arrive bientôt;-), vraiment bientôt, bientôt comme fin juin!

**En grasdans le texte** : des phrases extraites de la série.

* * *

**Tentation**

¤.

**AC 200 (le lieu dans la prochaine et dernière partie;-) )**

¤

Souvenirs, souvenirs…

De ce qui fut.

Est

et

sera.

_Plus près des flammes…_

* * *

**AC 195 (chez les Sweepers)**

¤

Luxure…

Il était la luxure…

Poser son regard sur lui avait signé son arrêt de mort.

_Il faisait jour_

_Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours…_

_alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis peu, _

_si peu…_

_pas assez peu._

Suffisamment pour être affecté.

_Infecté._

¤

Ses mouvements étaient ceux d'un animal.

_Il emplissait les lieux où il évoluait_

_de sa seule présence._

_Pénétrait son espace,_

_son espace vital…_

Sa dextérité était celle d'un chirurgien.

_Il fallait le voir manipuler une arme,_

_effleurer la gâchette…_

_Et tirer,_

_Tirer._

Il fallait le voir ouvrir le parachute

à la dernière minute…

_Ah pourquoi ne s'était-il pas fracassé au sol…_

_Pourquoi s'était-il loup_

_Pourquoi lui avait-il apporté un parachute d'abord?_

_Baka…_

Il en venait à maudire sa propre faiblesse.

_Il aurait dû le tuer._

_Il ne l'avait pas fait._

_Point._

_¤_

Sa bouche était celle d'un dévoreur d'âme.

_Quand il l'ouvre…_

_Ne pas penser._

Dévoreur de chair.

_Ne pas penser._

Dévoreur de vie.

_Dévoreur de la Mort elle-même._

Ne jamais le regarder manger.

_Il mangeait peu. Mais quand il le faisait…_

Ne jamais le regarder manger,

ou vivre les prochaines heures à mourir d'envie…

qu'il vous mange

qu'il vous avale

qu'il vous prenne

et qu'il vous garde.

_Impur…_

¤

Ses vêtements glissaient sur son corps.

La plupart du temps toujours léger et court vêtu

_Depuis leur toute première rencontre_

Toujours couvert.

Et en même temps à découvert…

Des jambes.

Des bras.

Du haut de la poitrine.

De la gorge.

_Cette bouche encore,_

Cette langue qui l'humecte après s'être désaltérée.

Ce regard d'un bleu impossible.

Ce regardlaser.

Ce regard assassin…

Comment aurait-il pu résister?

_Tentation…_

* * *

Plus tard le monde penserait qu'il lui courait après depuis le début.

_Faux._

Tout le monde penserait qu'il chassait

alors

qu'il

était

la

Proie

et

ce

dés

le

départ.

_Premier regard…_

_Sourire contre indifférence…_

_Indifférence qui désarme plus sûrement_

_qu'une arme…_

_Une âme._

¤

_Aujourd'hui…_

Il n'avait pu que le regarder.

_L'observer._

_Le scruter._

_Le détailler_…

Alors

qu'il

se

contentait

de

réparer

son

Gundam,

tout

en

buvant

au

goulot.

_Le culot…_

une

gorgée

d'eau.

_Si rare…_

_Si rare sur sa colonie…_

_Tu veux pas m'en donner?_

_Tu me donnes chaud…_

_Tu me donnes soif…_

_Abreuve-moi_

_Achève-moi…_

_¤_

02 se trouvait

stupide

d'envier

une bouteille

qui

elle

avait

droit

sa

main,

ses

lèvres.

_Impur…_

_Il était impur…_

_et impie._

¤

¤.

Aujourd'hui, 01 avait fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer

_- …_

ou d'accorder une importance infinitésimale à sa présence

**_- N'arrêtes-tu donc jamais de parler?_**

Alors que, sitôt que 02 essayait de se soustraire au charme,

simplement en détournant les yeux de lui,

il se retournait

et le fixait.

_Il le faisait exprès…_

_Quelques secondes_

Eternit

pour

deux

Jeunes hommes.

Puis 01 avait rompu le contact,

était retourné à ses moutons.

Et 02, qui avait l'intention de partir

se retrouvait là, encore

à observer de courts cheveux mouillés,

un tee-shirt collé à un dos luisant de sueur,

_un spandex caressant amoureusement des fesses rondes et fermes,_

_mettant en valeur des cuisses nerveuses…_

Et des jambes encore nues…

_Hypnotisé, volontairement hypnotis_

_¤_

Il lui donnait conscience…

du vide,

conscience de son adolescence

conscience qu'il était bien près

_Trop près_

_Trop près de la flamme…_

Trop près

d'être

un

homme.

¤

Duo Maxwell avait bien essayé de se dire que tout ceci était le fruit de son imagination,

que Heero Yuy ne cherchait pas à le corrompre.

_A le pervertir_

_Oui il était pur à 18 ans et alors?_

_Chaste et vu la vie qu'il menait c'était normal!_

_A l'éloigner de sa mission_

_Mais quelle mission?_

_Personne n'avait demandé à 02 d'aller secourir 01?_

_Est-ce que ce type en short lui faisait payer sa dette?_

_Payer le fait qu il lui soit redevable?_

Cette pression…

Cette tension sexuelle,

Cette oppression permanente sur ses parties génitales,

sur le cœur

qui battait

battait…

la chamade…

Désir

et

peut-être…

_Non._

_Même pas dans ses pires cauchemars._

¤

Partir…

Il fallait partir…

Partir, laisser travailler cet homme machine,

partir sur une humiliation.

_Une de plus._

Mais pas avant une vanne

_Un baroud d'honneur._

**_- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te parler_**

Il fallait partir,

avant de se laisser consumer

par

la

flamme,

avant de craquer.

_Allumette, gentille allumette_

Avant de se rendre…

_Allumette je te brûlerai_

… ridicule.

Fuir.

_Pourquoi avoir sauvé ce dude?_

_Etait-il vraiment utile aux colonies?_

_Oui, ils n'étaient pas trop de cinq_

_Cinq enfants jouant aux hommes._

_Cinq ados_

_qui ne s'entendaient pas_

_comme les_

_cinq doigts de la main._

_Cinq ados qui ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça._

_Deux qui se trouvaient face à face_

_01_

_02_

_face contre terre._

La Mort ne se craignait pas elle-même.

Mais Elle craignait le désir.

_Il n'avait pas besoin de ça._

Un désir qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler.

_Il n'avait pas besoin de ça._

Et des sentiments contradictoires, stupides…

_Il n'avait pas besoin de ça._

Des émotions d'adolescent.

Des sensations d'adulte.

Le désir rendait plus homme que jeune

_Il avait…_

_Il avait besoin de ça._

et lui n'était qu'un jeune homme

qui avait un but dans la vie.

Certainement pas celui de s'assouvir

avec qui que ce soit.

_Quand ça vous tombe dessus…_

_Mais là c'était mal,_

_très mal_

_tombé_

¤

Il était parti, laissant le pilote 01 à sa tâche,

passant à autres choses.

Le désir et… pouvait ôter toute fiert

Mais la sympathie avait ses limites et la tolérance de 02 au vent intersidéral

était largement éprouvée, l'ayant transformé en delta-plane humain.

Air Duo était donc parti voir ailleurs s'il y était,

regrettant seulement de laisser Deathscythe derrière lui.

_Pas moyen de rester là à ne rien faire, ce serait suspect…_

avec Wing.

_… mais suspecté de quoi? De lubricité? De duplicité? Pour quelqu'un qui s'appelle Duo?_

_ça lui ferait une belle jambe…_

Avec le grand malade…

Pauvre Deathy…

_Un superbe malade…_

_Un canon malade…_

_Avec ces pensées il n'était pas dans la merde…_

* * *

Il était revenu sur ses pas quelques heures plus tard.

La nuit était tombée et Yuy travaillait toujours sur son Gundam

A croire qu'il ne faisait que ça.

02 pensait sincèrement qu'il était parti.

_A vrai dire ça l'aurait arrangé._

_Bon débarras!_

_Ces pensées contradictoires._

_Ces élans passionnés et handicapants._

_Ces émotions qu'ils concevaient mais ne comprenaient pas…_

_Ces prises de têtes à deux balles…_

_Non._

_Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça,_

_Vraiment pas besoin d'être…_

_Troublé._

Il voulait juste parler un peu à son buddy, son Deathy.

Oui, le MS ne pouvait pas répondre mais parfois ça faisait du bien de parler

dans le vide.

_Un vide rassurant._

Ça faisait du bien

d'entrer

dans

_son_

Sanctuaire.

Dans

l'appareil

qui

lui

faisait

toucher

les cieux.

_Il avait juste un petit peu le cafard…_

_¤_

Mais il n'y avait pas moyen d'être là en même temps que… ce beau minus!

_Beau…_

Il pourrait croire qu'il était venu pour lui!

Ce serait lui donner trop d'honneur…

_Donc…_

Même s'il avait du mal à dormir

Même s'il avait envie de confier son désir, ses peurs, ses doutes à son ami de métal

Eh bien il repasserait.

_Nan mais ho!_

Il était hors de question que 01 se fiche encore de lui.

_Prends ça dans ta face ducon, Shinigami n'a que faire de toi!_

Il sortait

définitivement

du jeu.

_Mais jouait-il vraiment? Ou se faisait-il des films en son digital?_

_…_

_Nan il n'hallucinait pas… si?_

_…._

_On aurait dit…_

_On aurait dit de la séduction… mais qu'y connaissait-ilau juste?_

_Trois regards échangés, deux fesses qui se mouvaient dans un spandex, deux insultes entre deux silences…_

_géniale l'approche!_

Ce que Duo savait, c'était que le congélo sur pattes lui plaisait à coups sûr,

_Pas besoin de se voiler la face…_

hélas.

_Alors interprétation ou vérit?_

_Pas envie de le savoir._

_Pas le temps…_

_Pas le temps d'assister au réveil des hormones_

_Putain.._

_Pourquoi maintenant…_

_Pourquoi avec ce type en cycliste et en baskets nazes?_

_Et pourquoi pas une fille d'abord? Réléna-sama était mignonne comme tout!_

_Mah__ on ne choisit pas…_

_Il aurait pu choisir pire quand même…_

_…_

_NAN!_

_ARRIERE!_

_Penser à autres choses…_

_Se sortir Mr Yeux Bleus de la tête._

_Il aurait dû le shooter…_

_Non ça il l'avait fait._

Il aurait dû le tuer,

comme il savait si bien le faire.

_Pourquoi l'avait-il épargné?_

¤

Non il ne se laisserait pas captiver par sa personne.

De toutes façons il n'était pas «captiv», juste curieux, le dude entretenait le mystère quand même.

_Ténébreux…_

_Ténébreux et pourtant lumineux…_

_Si Réléna-sama voyait quelque chose en lui, _

_c'était qu'il possédait quand même…_

_une lumière…_

_Il jouait les insensibles, limite les sans coeurs_

_mais il en avait un._

_Il en était persuadé._

_Rah__ d'où venaient ces pensées à la con?_

_C'était pas comme s'il le connaissait non plus.._

_Déductions, déductions…_

_Obsession?_

Non il ne regarderait pas ses fesses pendant qu'il était de dos.

_Merde il était déjà en train…_

Rebrousser chemin

dou

ce

ment.

Mais il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais?

Pas grave, pas son problème…

_Reculer._

_Reculer._

Ne pas faire de bruit

Se retourner

_C'est dur…_

_Quand on posait son regard sur lui_

_Même sur son dos,_

_On n'avait aucune envie de se détourner…_

_Mais bon, fallait le faire!_

_Sacrées hormones…_

_Mais n'était-ce que cela?_

_Il fallait croire…_

¤

02 avait pu faire quelques pas.

Il allait être hors de portée du champ de force Yuy…

Avant de sentir qu'on l'enlaçait par derrière.

_Enlac?_

_Non…_

_Si?_

_Quand un dos se retrouvait contre un torse?_

_Quand des bras forts et étrangers se trouvaient autour de votre taille?_

_Sur le ventre?_

_Quand un souffle balayaient les courts cheveux de votre cou._

_Quand votre corps avait la chair de poule en reconnaissant la présence derrière lui? _

_Quand vos reins frôlaient…_

_HEIN???_

_Où était son flingue???_

_Dans son pantalon… droit devant…_

_et pas dans sa poche._

_Merde…_

Il

n'avait

rien

entendu.

_Il était_

_dans_

_la_

_merde…_

_Si Yuy s'en apercevait._

¤

_Rester calme…_

_Il était un sapin_

_Il entendait l'eau qui faisait glouglou dans la colline…_

- Ça va pas non? Lâche-moi connard!

Hm. La quintessence du calme.

_… et il allait bientôt faire le bruit du vent_

_Mah__ c'était quoi un arbre? Il n'en avait jamais vu un en vrai d'abord!._

¤

La voix qui lui répondit fut froide.

¤

- Que fais-tu ici 02?

¤

Question simple.

Mais la réponse ne venait pas.

Pourquoi?

¤

- …

¤

L'étreinte se resserra.

¤

- Je ne me répéterai pas.

¤

Défense

Attaque

Shinigami prit le relais.

¤

- Hey de quoi je me mêle? Le lieu ne t'appartiens pas ok? T'es chez moi ici. Je vais où je veux. Si t'es pas content tu gîcles.

- Pourquoi sur la défensive, Maxwell? Ne sommes-nous pas du même camp? N'es-tu pas censé être mon **« meilleur ami» .**

**¤**

Ça lui allait bien de ressortir ses propres phrases contre lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller délivrer ce mec?

¤

- Dégage tes mains - tu m'as brisé deux ou trois os dans la manœuvre - ensuite on parlera défensive. Et chuis pas ton pote.

¤

02 posa les mains sur les bras qui le retenaient prisonnier

pour se dégager purement et simplement.

_Cela suffisait._

En vain.

Il regarda la lune, se concentrant de toutes ses forces,

se disant qu'il avait qui sait, du sang de lycanthrope dans les veines.

_Ainsi il aurait suffisamment de force pour se soustraire…_

Il attendit.

Attendit.

_Et merde… aucune transformation._

_Grr__…_

L'étreinte se resserrait…

_encore,_

devenait étouffante

mais ne faisait plus mal.

_Plus mal aux mêmes endroits._

_Plus_

_la_

_même_

_douleur…_

Le toucher s'était fait différent.

Le souffle chaud qui était sur la nuque

se posa

presque avec révérence

au creux d'une oreille

délicate.

La voix n'avait jamais été aussi dangereuse:

¤

- Pour la dernière fois. Pourquoi. Es-tu. Ici. En pleine nuit.

¤

Morsure.

Panique à bord.

Maxwell avait à présent la confirmation

que Monsieur Yuy ici présent

était au garde à vous.

Alerte rouge.

May-Day.

May-Day.

Revenir en terrain connu.

Blagues nazes.

Animosité.

_Mieux que de sentir_

_une virilité animale_

_contre ses petites fesses_

_perdues dans un pantalon bouffant._

Aussi sûr que lui-même était perdu

_dans sa tête,_

_dans son propre corps._

_Il était dans la panade._

_Et…_

_Il_

_aimait,_

_désirait_

_cette_

_panade…_

_Il était vraiment dans la merde._

¤

- Je pourrais te tuer, 02… je pourrais te rompre le cou et te broyer le corps… pourquoi t'obstines-tu à garder le silence…

¤

_Parce que tout ce que je dirai pourra et sera détenu contre moi, 01,_

_comme je suis contre ton corps…_

Mordillage de lèvres.

Peut-être 02 se trompait-il?

Peut-être était-ce un gun qu'il sentait dans la spandex zone?

_Légère feinte pour se détacher,_

_frottement à peine involontaire…_

Réponse.

Forte.

Gémissement à peine audible.

Poussée d'un membre gainé vers une cible ronde et enfermée.

Soupir réfréné.

Aie… le mec avait bien la gaule.

Dégages de là, _Maxwell._

Tu sais que t'es pas le seul à fantasmer.

Dégages.

Vite.

Avant que le kraken

ne

se

réveille.

Battre en retraite.

Fuir.

Il n'était pas prêt à ça.

_Vraiment? Alors pourquoi es-tu venu?_

_Pourquoi es-tu venu vraiment?_

_Sachant que, de là où tu étais, tu pouvais voir que 01 était encore sur Wing?_

_Pourquoi te mentir, Duo?_

Parce qu'il avait peur.

* * *

Ce type

lui

faisait

perdre

tout

contrôle.

Corps.

Cœur.

Esprit.

Il était partout

Et il ne l'avait vu

que

deux

fois.

_Coup de foudre?_

La foudre tuait.

_Coup de bambou?_

Il était dans sa tête…

Douleur.

_Coup du sort?_

Un de plus…

_Assouvis-toi…_

NON!

¤

Il ne voulait pas perdre…

Ne voulait pas donner…

Et en même temps…

Folie.

Furieuse.

Malgré les pressions sur ses fesses.

Malgré les mains qui s'étaient faîtes caressantes, envoûtantes.

Malgré la langue qui léchait consciencieusement son oreille.

Malgré les gémissements cette fois audible.

¤

Voix calme.

Malgré la tempête intérieure.

Malgré la tempête extérieure.

Malgré la réponse de son propre corps

qui recherchait

bien malgré lui

la fusion:

_Garder son calme…_

¤

- Euh… je vais te laisser finir de travailler… sur Wing…

¤

C'était fou ce qu'il avait répondu à la question posée…

Mais c'était quoi la questionau fait?

Ah oui, pourquoi il était là en pleine nuit…

Mais si la réponse était aussi simple que «je suis venu pour Deathy» pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu?

Ah oui il y avait plus urgent…

Une libido de soldat par exemple.

¤

- Tu n'as pas chaud _Maxwell_? Tu devrais ôter tous ces machins. Ces tissus qui m'empêchent de voir ton corps mais pas de voir ce que tu es vraiment.

¤

C'était fou ce que Duo pouvait se prendre de vents depuis quelques temps.

Il la ressentait la brise

Surtout depuis qu'un certain Monsieur déboutonnait sa veste et sa chemise…

¤

- Arrête ça. Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Mais _Duo_… c'est toi qui recherches la friction… toi qui me caresse les mains depuis tout à l'heure… toi qui cambre tes reins, qui frotte tes fesses contre mon ventre, contre mon entrejambe… Ta tête est sur mon épaule et c'est moi qui dois arrêter?

¤

_Un susurrement… un enchantement… cette voix._

¤

Mais quel mytho ce 01!

Vraiment!

Ce sadique avait les bras autour de lui et il faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient contre lui et…

02, lui regardait la lune et c'était tout!!!

Aie…

Pour la voir il fallait lever la tête.

Et sa tête était posée… sur une épaule.

Sa veste noire et sa chemise blanche étaient de plus en plus ouvertes…

_Tu parles d'une tenue de prêtre…_

Mais il ne sentaient que les mains sur son corps,

_sous ses propres mains…_

_Ses propres doigts qui caressaient l'ennemi…_

_Duo… il l'avait appel_

_Duo…_

_…_

_Oh non…_

_Non…_

Il ne se contrôlait

déjà

plus.

¤

Et la voix se fit caressante…

Envoûtante.

Terrifiante de sensualité:

¤

- Tu le veux autant que moi. Tu l'as voulu dès le premier regard. Mais tu as peur de ce que tu veux. Tu as peur de moi. Et tu as raison d'avoir peur. Parce que je suis celui qui te changeras à tout jamais.

- Tu délires complètement. Là je suis sûr que j'ai pas imaginé ton attitude bizarre à mon égard.

¤

Regard cobalt courroucé qui ne pouvait être observé.

Voix troublée qui ne pouvait être qu'entendue.

Réponse Prussienne mutine:

¤

- Oui j'ai fait exprès de t'envoyer des signaux contradictoires parce que tu fais pareil. Ta bouche ment mais tes yeux te trahissent. Dis-moi, _Duo_… qui est le plus «bizarre» des deux?

¤

_Etait-il si transparent?_

_Apparemment oui.._

_Rougeur._

¤

- …

- Tu n'es pas le premier à me désirer et tu ne sais pas le cacher, tout du moins tu ne sais pas te cacher de moi.

- ...

- Mais tu es le premier que je trouve digne de _mon_ désir. Je dois reconnaître que tu es fascinant, _Duo_. Mentalement et physiquement.

¤

_Eclair de lucidité_

_Eclair de fierté_

_La foudre ne passait pas deux fois au même endroit._

_Froideur._

¤

- On se connaît pas.

¤

Haussement de sourcils qui ne pouvait être vu.

Sourire narquois qui était senti par la tension du corps.

¤

- Ça ne t'as pas empêché de me déshabiller des yeux…

- …

- Ça ne t'as pas empêché de me _dévorer_ des yeux, … ton regard assombri te trahit. Ton regard est ton arme.

_Ton regard est ton âme_

_¤_

- …

-Si tes yeux étaient des lasers, ils laisseraient de multiples empreintes sur mon corps. Je n'aurais pas une parcelle de peau épargnée. Dans tes rêves je suis à toi.

¤

_Il semait le trouble…_

_Les mots…_

_Les gestes_

_Ses mains…_

_Perdition?_

¤

- Mais…

- Chut… arrêtes de parler pour ne rien dire, pour dire des inepties.

- ...

- Laisse tes yeux me parler, laisse ton corps s'exprimer… me dire que tu me désires… me dire que tu me veux… malgré mon côté obscur.

¤

Frottements.

_De haut en bas._

_Torse contre dos_

_Ventre contre…_

Mains qui se faufilaient sous une chemise

à la rencontre d'une peau douce…

_Ses doigts contre sa peau_

Et chaude

_Et moite._

Oreille léchée.

_Encore…_

Un ours devant son petit pot de miel…

¤

- J'aime ton odeur…

- Arrête…

- Laisse-moi ton âme sombre comme un soleil et caresse la mienne de ta bouche, de ton _essence_…

- ...

- ... Laisse-moi être à toi… laisse-moi être en toi. Je te veux à nu. Et nu.

- Yu…

¤

_Il n'était plus 01_

_Il n'était plus 02_

_Plus rien ne serait pareil._

¤

- _Heero_. Quand nous faisons l'amour, appelle-moi Heero, _Duo Maxwell_. Retourne-toi… tes yeux me manquent. Eux au moins ne mentent pas.

¤

_Il n'était plus 01_

_Plus rien ne serait pareil._

¤

- …

¤

Incohérence…

Trouble, encore…

Et Duo se prit à se retourner,

à plonger dans une nuit sans lune.

Une mer Prussienne agitée

et pourtant si sereine…

C'était ce qu'il voulait:

appartenir

à

Quelqu'un.

Appartenir à _lui._

_Se dissoudre en lui._

Appartenir à quelqu'un

qui avait su le regarder

le cerner

en quelques secondes.

_Lui qui lui faisait si peur…_

_et avec raison._

Se dissoudre en sa force

_et se l'approprier._

Il voulait le vampiriser.

Il voulait l'absorber.

Il voulait.

Mourir…

pour renaître dans sa chair.

Dans sa peau.

Dans son sang.

Il voulait sa folie.

Il avait eu un coup de foudre

et il serait damné.

_Assurément…_

Mais quelle damnation pour un dieu qui ne croyait qu'en lui-même?

_La sienne._

Il s'était retourné dans ses bras.

Il était vaincu.

Il ferma les yeux pour se soustraire au gouffre…

Juste le temps de reprendre son souffle…

- Laisse-moi… reprendre ce souffle que tu m'as volé..

- Non.

¤

Réponse douce: 02 avait parlé à voix haute.

Merde.

Mais il n'était plus à une bourde près, hein?

Une supplique.

¤

- S'il te plaît…

- Ouvre les yeux, Duo. Je veux te voir toi, et pas ces facettes que tu montres au monde. Je veux être _ton_ monde.

- …

¤

_Troublé… il était troublé… il n'y avait pas d'autres mots_

_Si. Il y en avait un autre._

_Mais il valait mieux ne pas y penser._

_Avec un peu de chance…_

¤

- Regarde-moi. Ne t'enfermes pas en toi-même. Reste avec moi.

¤

Fermé… toujours fermé.

Des lèvres étonnement douces se posèrent sur des paupières closes.

Baisers papillons…

Baisers de dragons

Les orbes s'ouvrirent brusquement:

¤

- Voilà. Je veux que tu sois avec moi, pas ailleurs, pas à l'intérieur. Ici. Avec moi.

- …

- Je veux que tu _réalises_, Duo. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de doutes, ni de mal entendu.

¤

Regard hypnotique.

Rythme entêtant.

Mains au creux des reins qui dénouaient une longue natte.

Doucement

Avec révérence…

Corps qui se raidit, voix qui se tendait

qui se rendait:

- Non…

¤

Mains qui dénattaient, remontaient doucement.

Voix douce:

- Sois toi-même. Lâche-toi. Tu es comme moi, pris dans des conflits qui te dépassent. Libère-toi des autres, _enchaîne-toi à moi._

¤

La tresse n'était plus.

Les mains étaient enfouies dans une chevelure odorante,

_fourrageaient, fourrageaient…_

_avec douceur_

_avec rage._

Une chevelure forte, riche, magnifique.

à l'image de son propriétaire.

_Propriétaire perdu…_

¤

- Tu es fou…

¤

_Tu es un magicien…_

_Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je veux?_

¤

- Tu en as envie autant que moi. Tu veux que je te prenne, tu me veux en toi.

¤

Pression

Chaleur.

¤

- …

- Tu veux que je te touche, tu veux faire parti de moi. Tu ne veux plus être seul.

- …

- Tu as envie que je sois ton premier. Et je serai le premier, Duo. Et le dernier.

- Tu es cinglé… complètement cinglé…, _il était perdu…_

- Le destin t'as mis sur ma route. Nous ferons en sorte que tu y reste. Que je laisse mon empreinte en toi…

- ...

- ... En _toi_ Duo Maxwell. Dans ton corps.

- ...

- Dans ta tête.

- ...

- Dans ton cœur.

¤

_Il voulait le posséder._

_Il voulait tout._

_Il fallait lutter._

_Lutter contre lui._

_Lutter contre soi-même._

¤

- Non…,

¤

La désespérance dans cette voix si forte…

L'intime conviction dans le ton de l'autre…

_Mais qui était-il?_

¤

- Tu _sais_. Tu le sais que tu m'appartiens. Tu l'as su à la minute où tu m'as épargné. Je l'ai su avant même que tu ne tires. J'ai senti ta présence. Si je l'avais voulu tu serais mort.

- Tu es malade… tu étais de dos.

_Tu es si censé_

- Mes sens ne sont pas ceux d'un être humain. Ne parle pas pour ne rien dire.

¤

**«Ne t'arrêtes-tu donc jamais de parler?»**

¤

- Ne recule pas l'échéance. Tu es venu à moi. Tu _savais_.

¤

_Oui._

_Oui il savait._

_Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître,_

_Oui il savait._

_Il n'avait pas pu le tuer._

_C'était aussi simple que ça._

¤

Les mains du japonais, qui à cet instant étaient dans les cheveux de l'américain, à la base de la nuque, glissèrent sur les épaules, le dos pour venir se poser sur une taille fine, mais indéniablement masculine.

Mais l'étreinte, qui s'était faite presque apaisante, se fit beaucoup plus possessive, plus féline, encore qu'au moment où ils étaient dos contre torse.

_Tout contre…_

Plus charnelle.

Les mains s'appropriaient vraiment un territoire, cherchaient à faire naître la chaleur.

_La brûlure__…_

Burn baby, burn…

Puisqu'il était trop tard pour run baby, run…

Le soldat parfait glissa une jambe entre celles du jeune homme et augmenta la friction.

La pression.

¤

- Je veux me fondre en toi…

¤

_Je veux te faire fondre…_

_Je veux que tu succombes…_

_Et la voix se faisait douce_

_Et le voix attisait…_

_Et les mains de Maxwell, malgré lui, se posèrent sur les épaules fortes,_

_Remettait son corps et sa raison entre les mains du fou…_

_mais pour quel royaume?_

¤

- Echappons-nous de ce monde, Maxwell, créons le notre. Dans cet univers, notre vie équivaut à quelques secondes…

- Heero… tu ne sais pas ce que…

¤

Il était fou

Et alors?

Lui aussi.

Il allait se laisser envahir par ce cocon de sensualité pure.

Envahir…

_Abyssal désir…_

_Appartenance_

Cadeau empoisonné à un solitaire

Qui n'avait jamais voulu

de cette

solitude

Et soldat avait vu en lui-même…

Au premier regard…

C'était pour cela qu'il fallait l'éliminer.

C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas réussi

Il était déjà sous le charme.

Trop tard…

Duo Maxwell

«Shinigami»

devait assumer

son propre destin.

_Shinigami mourrait_

_sous le regard_

_D'un homme._

Duo Maxwell serait à nu,

faible et puissant, si puissant

_Trop puissant…_

Si incontrôlable…

Pour la première fois.

Il serait libre.

Qui que ce soit protège Yuy

_de lui-même._

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait

réveiller.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il

exigeait.

Mais il le voulait

Il voulait sa reddition

Il voulait son corps.

Et Duo voulait…

¤

_Cette voix, ce regard…_

_Cette fièvre…_

¤

- Embrasse-moi… allez… entrouvre les lèvres… laisse-toi tenter.. laisse-toi aller.

- …

¤

_Comment dire non?_

Bouche qui s'entrouvrait presque malgré elle.

Lèvres humectées…

Dents qui mordillaient, souffle qui se perdait encore, mains qui se crispaient…

_doucement…_

¤

- Oui comme ça… donne-moi ta bouche… donne-moi tout.Je veux tout… J'aurai tout.

_¤_

_Comment dire non à cette voix, à cet homme?_

_A un Heero qui parlait et quels mots... ?_

Les mouvements se firent plus passionnés,

_Fesses prises à pleines mains_

_Corps ondulants l'un contre l'autre…_

De plus en plus passionnés.

Et pourtant Duo rougissait.

_Normal, il était lui-même._

¤

-…

- Allez… ne sois pas timide, fais confiance à ton corps, suis ton instinct,

_la voix se faisait rassurante, le chuchotement confiant._

¤

_Comment dire non quand on en avait aucune envie ?_

Entre deux baisers chercheurs d'âmes.

Entre des mains meurtrières, anéantissant la volonté, en créant une nouvelle…

Entre une bouche assassine…

¤

- Ta langue chaude et humide... entre mes lèvres, oui… caresse-moi n'aie pas peur de mon corps.

- ...

- N'aie pas peur de l'effet que tu me fais. N'aie pas peur de ce que _je_ te fais.

- ...

- N'aie pas peur des flammes, Duo… tu es le feu.

_Tu es l'enfer..._

¤

_Qui était-il?_

Heero était le diable.

¤

- Oui… ¤ baiser ¤, oui Heero… ¤ long baiser ¤… oui… ¤ langue mordillée ¤… oui… ¤ chuchotement ¤

¤

Et Duo, il…

Il se sentait fébrile.

Il se sentait excité.

Il se sentait exploser.

Il se sentait exposé.

_Il se sentait lui-même…_

Il se prit à s'accrocher aux épaules de Heero comme un noyé.

Il sombrait… dans de la lave en fusion.

Que la noyade était douce…

_Luxure…_

_Il était la luxure…_

_Il était le péché._

¤

**Tzusuku**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

La suite mah quand j'aurais le temps, vu qu'elle est faîte et corrigée, on va la balancer en même temps que soldats… voire un peu plus tôt si j'ai un peu de temps;-)

¤

à pluch!

¤

Mithy ¤ marre d'avoir des idées mais contente de vous les faire partager:-) ¤


	2. Reddition

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala: voir partie précédente.**

**Rating : R pour cause de lemon soft, même si on ne dirait pas. C'est chaud, voire très, c'est selon chacun. Mais surtout, ce n'est pas trash. Si ce n'est pas votre truc, eh bien ne lisez pas, tout simplement.**

**Attention : les bishos de moi que j'aime peuvent se permettre des galipettes imprudentes -) mais pas vous, hélas. Si vous devez passer à l'acte, protégez-vous !**

**Couples : 1x2 de chez 1x2 si vous aimez les Heero décidés vous serez servis -) et le Duo n'est pas en reste non plus**

**Genre : une excuse pour les coller ensemble ça a un nom ? Ah oui get together. Mais c sérieux, donc angst même s'il y a un peu d'humour.**

**Micis**** : Mah si je m'attendais à avoir autant de retour pour cette histoire… Micis à pitite Yami-Rose (**mah Heero il est à Duo d'abord lol, bisous!**), ma Lilith na moi **(j'ai pas pu te rappeler hier, j'étais aphone T-T et là c à peine mieux… bisounours !)**, Brisby **(mah vla la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira)**, mon Oliv **(wow… je ne sais pas quoi dire si ce n'est mici mais j'en mérite pas tant ! et pour la facilité que tu vois attends c clair ! Je mets 3000 ans à les mettre ensemble mais là ct censé être court et pas prise de tête. J'ai fini par faire long, de la réflexion, mais toujours pas prise de tête héh ! Mici pitit monsieur et poutoux !)**, Yukiko **(mah merci d'avoir fait de moi la Mark Landers de la fanfiction mdrrr, mici et j'espère que ça te plaira, poutoux)**, Ma Zorkinette à moi que ****j'aime** (prompt rétablissement ma belle des belles et mah, MAH ! mdrrr, tu me connais, hein ? Ya des choses que tu reconnaîtras mais franchement ma Zorkynamoi c'est complètement différent, rah les idées à deux balles… bisounours qui guérit les angines)**, ma pitite Choléra **(mah ça fait longtemps, tu te réjouis de ce qui me tombe dessus ?! Sadique lool ! je suis contente que ça te plaise, bisous)**, Lian Landra **(kikoo et mici! Et pour répondre à ta suggestion, non il n'y aura pas de pov de Heero, parce qu' on sait ce qu'il pense ici, on le soupçonnait dans le chap précédent mais là c confirm -) et puis si je me lance dans un pov, ça va faire un péplum, mine de rien ce truc fait déjà 190 ko -) j'espère que ça te plaira !)** ma Lunanamoi **(mici ma belle encore et j'espère que cette partie te plaira, poutoux de la mort qui tue la vie lol) **et chidori2 **(mah là j'ai un peu le temps, le temps que les médocs fassent effet alors je tape)

**.**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

**Plus près des flammes : reddition**

.

.

_Allumer le feu_

_Allumer le feu_

_Et faire danser_

_Les diables et les dieux…._

_Allumer le feu_

**Johnny Hallyday, allumer le feu. Paroles de Zazie.**

.

_Il suffira d'une étincelle…_

.

Le japonais frotta doucement son bassin contre lui tout en glissant les mains juste au dessus de ses fesses, faisant glisser lentement mais sûrement le pantalon bouffant sur les cuisses nues.

_Chaleur…_

Duo rougit et dans un micro éclair de lucidité, essaya une fois de plus de repousser l'homme démon,

celui qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens…

celui qui embrasait ses sens,

qui le rendait fou

Fou et avide…

Mais en cherchant à se séparer du corps ennemi, en cherchant à s'éloigner de la source, il ne faisait que se frotter,

frotter

et se frotter encore,

se frotter à en ériger ses tétons,

à en gorger son sexe.

A se faire mal.

A s'exciter plus encore.

.

- Hmmm….

.

Heero le tenait fermement.

Toute résistance était inutile.

Toute tentative d'échapper à ce que tous les deux voulaient

complètement

et

irrémédiablement

vaine.

Il ne connaissait pas Heero,

_Pas vraiment, non,_

mais il en savait suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas homme à tergiverser.

Il était un homme de décision.

Ce qu'il voulait,

il prenait.

Point.

Il calculait les risques

et les prenaient

un

un.

_Comme il le prendrait lui ?_

.

Duo n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être une mission, même si la démarche de son compagnon était méthodique.

Heero respirait fort.

_01 respirait calmement, même s'il était blessé on ne savait pas s'il avait mal._

Les mains sur son corps étaient à la fois sûres et fébriles.

_Les mains de 01 étaient sûres et seulement sûres. La main ne tremblait jamais._

Les yeux étaient indescriptibles. Plus brûlant que la glace, que le feu. Comment décrire l'inconnu, l'impossible? Qu'est-ce qui brûlaient plus que les deux éléments?

_complémentaires..._

…

_Les yeux de 01 étaient bleus et neutres, parfois froids, jamais indescriptibles._

Quoique Duo ne pouvait pas les voir : il était perdu en lui-même, douloureusement conscient du monde extérieur, de son monde de sensations réduit à un seul homme. Quand on supprimait un de ses sens, le champ des autres s'amplifiait irrémédiablement.

La pire erreur de Duo Maxwell fut de fermer les yeux à nouveau, pour ne pas regarder celui qui mettaient son corps, son cœur et son esprit en lave.

Mais clore les paupières vous rendait plus qu'exposé, plus ouvert à l'atmosphère ambiante.

Conscient du souffle chaud sur son front, sur sa joue, sur sa bouche,

_dans_ sa bouche.

_Volcan…_

Conscient des doigts moites qui s'appropriaient son corps en terrain plus que conquis.

D'une jambe entre les siennes…

Et de sa _propre_ réaction: Duo _lui-même_, pas seulement _son corps_ qui recherchait

instinctivement une plus grande friction contre le corps, le ventre de « l'ennemi ».

_« L'ennemi » qui n'était pas plus dangereux que lui-même._

_L'ennemi qui bien malgré lui était devenu partie intégrante de son univers…_

_Mais Heero ne saurait se contenter d'une partie._

A tout moment il aurait pu dire non et être convaincant.__

Et non entrer dans le déni, par peur d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

_Peur de l'inconnu…_

Mais si Shinigami était un Dieu, Duo Maxwell était humain, simplement, douloureusement humain.

Douloureusement

Animal.

La peur était une émotion primitive.

Et l'américain se sentait d'humeur bestiale.

Il se sentait loup face au tigre aux yeux bleus.

Il sentait naître en lui une férocité absolue.

Il sentait naître en lui des envies de dévorer.

Il se sentait…

Renaître…

Etait-ce cela que Yuy voyait en lui ? Un pair ?

« Quelqu'un qui m'accepterait malgré mes côtés obscurs. »

Etait-ce ce qu'il voyait en lui ? Une lumière noire ?

_« Laisse-moi ton âme sombre comme un soleil »_

_Insensé._

_Soyons nous-même, ensemble._

.

La sensation de chaleur s'intensifia, faisant naître de sa gorge des grognements et des mouvements quasi désespérés nés de la frustration… . Et d'un manque d'expérience que certains prétendraient ridicule mais qui était tout simplement normal pour un garçon de son âge, avec son mode de vie.

Tout du moins c'était ce que le japonais pensait, alors que son futur amant lui serrait le cou à lui faire mal, le souffle erratique et murmurant son nom… la vision était à la fois douce et enchanteresse.

Il était sûr que le Shinigami l'avait ensorcelé.

Il avait senti sa présence avant même de le voir, puis…

_Au premier regard… il avait su au premier regard qu'il avait trouvé son autre._

_Même s'il devait le perdre._

_Même s'il devait ne plus le revoir._

_Plonger dans des abysses violettes_

_avant de faire chanter son corps._

_Avant de le faire crier._

_Avant de le faire hurle._

_Avant de le posséder._

_Le désirer au premier regard, oui…_

_L'aimer à la première étreinte…_

.

Le Shinigami plongea ses yeux noirs, dilatés de désir dans les prunelles assombries de Heero. Le jeune homme avait les yeux brillants et la bouche entrouverte et le soldat « parfait » fut tenté de la lui ravir …

Encore.

Mais ce fut Duo qui le prit de court en initiant cette fois-ci le baiser, de ses lèvres humides et chaudes de leur précédents échanges.

Le mouvement fut vif et spontané mais si doux…

_si tendre._

_Innocence…_

Il avait beau se sentir loup, là, maintenant, juste le temps d'un battement de cœur…

Il se sentait louveteau.

_Tendresse…_

Au début, il n'y eut qu'un contact de lèvres à lèvres, puis Duo glissa une petite langue timide contre Heero qui eut un sursaut de surprise. Il était plus habitué à la passion brute et à la tendresse des amants, qu'à la tendresse pure.

Le soldat aurait juré que Duo avait gloussé de rire mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus.

- J'ai des envies qui me dépassent, Heero… mais je ne passerai pas à côté de ça. A côté de toi. Qui que tu sois.

.

_Qui_

_Que_

_Tu_

_Sois._

_Il l'acceptait tel qu'il était._

_Le plus beau cadeau pour qui ne possédait rien,_

_Pas même sa propre vie,_

_Son propre nom._

.

Heero pour toute réponse entrouvrit les lèvres et les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un baiser de reconnaissance et d'acceptation.

Un baiser qui ne cherchait pas à dominer, à imposer, même par la passion, même par la douceur.

Ce baiser ressemblait suspicieusement au premier que l'on échange, à celui qui naît de l'attirance et de ce que l'on espère être de l'amour.

Un baiser d'apprivoisement, de compréhension, même si plus tard ils se perdraient dans les sensations, comme auparavant.

Ce baiser était le plus important. Il était essentiel. Il était l'essence. Il n'était pas né de la désespérance, du besoin de se faire comprendre.

Il était le commencement, même s'ils avaient déjà commencé.

Leurs langues étaient timides au début, se frôlant à peine, prenant le temps de se sentir pleinement. Ils avaient tout leur temps et même si ce n'était pas vrai, même si la guerre était une constante dans leurs vies, eh bien ils le prendraient, le temps.

Le temps de se savourer l'un l'autre.

Le temps était assassin…

Ce soir ils assassineraient le temps

à coup d'eux-mêmes.

Ce soir

ils étaient

Immortels.

Parce qu'ils étaient plus que leurs corps.

Parce que ce soir ils étaient

Et dorénavant seraient

L'un

Pour

L'autre.

Reconnaissance

Acception

Reddition

L'un pour l'autre

L'un à l'autre.

Bientôt le baiser se fit torride, les mains de Heero étant parvenu on ne savait comment à se faufiler sous la chemise pour caresser une peau brûlante…

Duo prit la lèvre inférieure de Heero entre ses lèvres et croisa son regard. Le japonais se figea.

Les yeux de Duo avaient une lueur envoûtante.

.

Il n'eut encore une fois pas le temps de se poser de question : son tee-shirt vert venait d'être arraché, en même temps que le spandex, laissant Heero en slip sans couture noir, bien plus seyant sous le spandex.

.

Heero détacha ses lèvres et sourit.

_Un vrai sourire…_

Né du désir autant que du cœur.

Duo haussa les épaules et dit :

- J'en avais assez. Tu pouvais me toucher et pas moi.

.

L'excitation de Duo irradiait littéralement de son corps.

De son regard.

_Il était à nu…_

Il ne se cachait plus.

Il semblait enivré…déchaîné et pourtant, pourtant….

Il était celui qui était le plus en contrôle à cet instant.

Heero lui, était dans une sorte de transe, les mains au creux des reins de son futur amant.

L'esprit de l'américain était en feu, des milliers d'idées lui venaient en tête. Il avait envie de tout faire, tout! Et pourtant il ne savait pas grand-chose, n'était pas le plus expérimenté des deux, il en était certain.

_A la manière dont il l'avait touché._

_Attisé._

_Embrasé._

Malgré ce que l'on avait pu penser…

C'était fou… .

Il se sentait libre là, dehors, à caresser le jeune homme, le soldat…

Il avait envie de connaître son corps comme le sien, mieux que le sien

Il avait envie de s'unir à lui, de faire partie de lui.

Il avait envie d'aller vite, tellement vite… comme l'adolescent qu'il n'avait jamais été.

_Prends ton temps…_

_Prends le temps de brûler le temps_

_Prends le temps de brûler…_

_Laisse-toi consumer_

_Et savoure…_

Et en même temps il avait envie d'aller lentement, de prendre le temps d'apprécier…

la montée

de la petite étincelle

pour allumer la mèche.

Qu'elle s'enflamme…

_et explose._

.

Mais si l'esprit de Duo était en ébullition, son corps semblait à présent comme figé.

Ses mains s'étaient dénouées de la nuque pour résider sur les épaules nues, musclées et douces.

Et n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas bouger pendant quelques secondes.

Son regard était à la fois gourmand et…

statique, avec un soupçon d'appréhension, pour qui le connaissait vraiment.

_Et Heero Yuy le connaissait à présent mieux que personne._

_Il savait l'essentiel. _

_Il savait tout._

_Et en même temps presque rien._

Il avait cette expression confuse et frustrée, presque… boudeuse.

L'air qu'arborait Duo fit naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres du soldat parfait, sourire qui s'effaça quelques peu à mesure que les secondes se changeaient en minutes.

A présent on amant le regardait sans vraiment le voir.

_«Il est à nouveau perdu dans son monde… . Il est parti sans moi. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas de craintes, pas de barrières, plus de barrières entre nous »,_ pensa t-il.

.

Et quel était le meilleur moyen de remettre Duo en selle ? De le faire venir en terrain conquis ?

Le défier.

Au risque de faire venir une façade, un masque de plus.

Le masque le plus proche de Duo.

.

- Eh bien alors « Shinigami » ! Tout ça pour ça ? A présent que tu t'es débarrassé du superflu, qu'attends-tu ? Aurais-tu peur d'un soldat presque nu ?

.

.

La voix s'était faîte velours, tentatrice, avec un soupçon d'espièglerie

Le soldat « parfait » attendit

A peine quelques secondes

Et…

.

- « … presque »

.

C'était un murmure. 'aurait aussi bien pu être celui du vent

Mais le vent ne savait pas sourire.

Et il y avait bien l'ombre d'un sourire dans ce filet de voix…

même si le mot ne fut pas entendu.

.

- Pardon ?

.

Heero avait chuchoté.

Il avait légèrement pivoté la tête pour la rapprocher du son émis.

Son oreille fut attrapée au passage par des lèvres fermes, pleines. Des lèvres qui murmurèrent à nouveau.

Mais cette fois pour se faire entendre :

- « presque »…

.

Puis les lèvres poursuivirent, le ton à la fois joueur et sensuel :

- « presque »… comme tu l'as dit, petit soldat.

Tu.

Es.

Presque.

Nu.

A moi de finir ce que j'ai commencé.

.

L'oreille caressée par des mots, par des lèvres se retrouva mordue.

Heero gémit.

Duo lécha la morsure langoureusement.

Amoureusement.

_Vampire… extracteur de sa force vitale_

_Pour se fondre en elle,_

_En lui._

.

L'américain se laissa envahir par les sensations, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour ce troublant jeune homme, pour celui qui avait su être son autre,

par son envie de lui.

Et à ce moment précis ,

il décida de se laisser guider par l'instinct,

par l'enthousiasme.

Il se laisserait aller, définitivement.

Et peu importait son manque d'expérience,

peu importait les conséquences.

_Qui vivra verra. Mais avaient-ils seulement une chance ?_

La vie, leur vie serait bien trop courte

Pourquoi se préoccuper de chimères ?

Pourquoi avoir peur de vivre.

Pourquoi avoir peur des flammes ?

Il les laisserait lécher son corps,

Brûler son âme.

Balayer sa raison.

Pour quelques moments intenses.

Pour des feux d'artifices.

Sans artifices.

Pour être soi-même avec l'homme soleil.

_Etre libre…_

A en perdre le nord.

A se perdre,

se retrouver

et se perdre encore.

Etre la lumière d'un autre,

être _tout_ pour un autre.

Etre tout, avoir une raison d'exister.

Une raison qui faisait mal.

Une raison qui foudroyait.

Une raison qui tuait.

Une raison qui rendait immortel le temps d'une étreinte.

_Voir plus, si…_

Une raison qui rendait étoile,

qui faisait toucher les cieux dans deux cris

jumeaux.

Une raison qui faisait de simples mortels, des Dieux.

.

Les mains de Duo, enfin mobiles agissaient en aveugle alors que ses lèvres reprenaient celles de son compagnon avec passion et possessivité.

_Dominance…_

Les doigts glissaient avec sensualité sur les épaules douces et fortes, les muscles nerveux des bras… .

_Effervescence…_

Duo aurait voulu caresser le torse mais il aurait fallu pour cela se décoller de lui… et à voir la pression que son futur amant exerçait sur son corps, cette solution n'était envisageable ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

_Patience…_

A défaut de toucher le torse, le jeune homme éprouva sous ses doigts la texture d'un dos puissant, les muscles roulant à mesure qu'il retraçait à tâtons les cicatrices, testament physiques des douleurs passées…

_Reconnaissance…_

Pour Duo, Heero faisait l'effet d'un félin, d'un fauve, alors qu'il ronronnait, feulait presque entre deux baisers goulus, féroces et toujours, toujours tendres.

Alors que ses doigts se faufilaient complètement sous sa chemise, tout en l'embrassant avec encore plus de force.

_Violence…_

En volant littéralement son souffle.

_Urgence…_

_._

Un chuchotement

Une explosion

.

- Oui, Duo, comme ça… joues avec mon corps, découvre-moi…

- ...

.

Heero avait plongé la tête au creux de son cou et Duo esquissa un sourire, les petits cheveux du front de son amant le chatouillant un peu.

.

Mais toute pensée drôle quitta l'américain quand le soldat « parfait » se mit en quête de laper sa gorge. Tout du moins d'essayer, la chemise dont seuls le col était resté boutonné protégeait encore le cou du propriétaire.

Heero émit un grognement de frustration avant de demander :

.

- Tu tiens à ce machin?

- Pas spécialement. Mais…

.

Le Shinigami ne put en dire plus. L'ex soldat parfait venait de craquer le bouton du pauvre vêtement ainsi que la chemise virginale – jusqu'alors aux trois-quarts ouverte - qui était en dessous.

**.**

Duo s'esclaffa :

- Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu les déboutonner**. **'aurait été plus… hmmm

- Remercie tes tenues d'avoir des cols de prêtre. Ainsi je pourrais te marquer à ma guise… parce que tu es à moi.

.

_Mais qui verrait ces marques?_

.

Heero déposa une pluie de baisers dans le cou. Des baisers délicats, doux, aux antipodes de la faim qui le taraudait.

Il alterna pressions des lèvres et petits coups de langue.

.

Duo était perdu dans un déluge de sensations. L'odeur de Heero, sa chaleur, son goût…

les battements de son cœur contre le sien… Son sexe à présent collé sien, sans la barrière du spandex…

mais séparé par un amas de tissus allait le rendre fou…

Il voulait plus

Beaucoup plus

_Tellement plus…._

.

N'y tenant plus, le Shinigami empoigna les fesses de Heero à pleine main, joua avec le très seyant slip noir, l'embrassa à bouche que veux tu avant de dire d'une voix rauque :

- Marque-moi .

.

Il y eut un gémissement de fauve blessé. Puis l'homme-animal mordilla le cou du Dieu.

.

- Je te veux dans ma chair, Heero.

.

Duo était l'image même de la volupté,

_de la débauche…_

veste de prêtre ouverte, chemise craquée, complètement ôtée du pantalon, les cheveux épars et la bouche entrouverte. Il voulait plus de contact.

Plus.

Plus.

PLUS.

Il s'accrocha au cou du soldat parfait qui, pris complètement par surprise, faillit perdre l'équilibre s'il ne s'était pas trouvé poussé contre le pied de Deathscythe. Une fois Heero calé contre son ami de fer, Duo ceintura sa taille de ses jambes, et imprima des mouvements de plus en plus rapide du bassin.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

L'américain avait une érection presque douloureuse.

Et c'était encore plus douloureux… depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé du spandex**. **

_Presque peau contre peau…_

_Si près… et pourtant si loin_

_Encore trop loin_

_Encore_

_Encore._

- Je veux ta peau… contre la mienne. Plus de vêtements… entre nous.

- Duo…

- Je veux sentir tout ton corps contre moi…Tout ton corps. Je veux te sentir toi. Etre à toi.

- Oui… oh oui continue, bouge comme ça, comme ça... frotte-toi… chauffe-moi…

.

_Appartenance…_

.

Duo imprimait des mouvements du bassin à présent lents, les jambes toujours autour de la taille de Heero. Il frottait son sexe, se déhanchant, faisant des petits cercles en roulant des fesses. Sa bouche était entrouverte sur des gémissements de plus en plus longs.

De plus en plus fort.

Vite.

.

- Heero… je te veux…

- Je veux être en toi.

- Pas dans 107 ans, Heero, maintenant !

- Oui….

.

Un murmure.

Un Heero déchaîné.

.

- Oui…

.

Un baiser affamé.

Un Duo enflammé.

_Deux respirations qui s'accélèrent..._

.

- Oui…

Une morsure.

_... se coupent..._

.

- OUI… Non !

Un doute

- Non ?

- Non Heero, on ne peut pas faire ça… pas ici… dehors…

- Et tu me dis ça après avoir arraché mon spandex ?

.

Rougeur.

- Bien sûr que oui, Duo. On va le faire ici, nos vêtements nous servirons de couche, surtout les tiens, tu te couvres tellement.

- Mais…

.

Langue mutine contre bouche gourmande, bouche gourmet.

- Je vais prendre ton corps ici, sous les étoiles, sous cette lune qui te fascine tant, qui te fascine plus que moi. Je vais t'apprendre à ne plus avoir la tête dans les étoiles, à ne penser qu'à moi… rien qu'à moi.

.

_Je veux être ton monde…_

.

_L'américain dénoua ses jambes des reins de son futur amant, laissant délibérément ses cuisses nues, glisser le long de celles de Heero._

_Sous un regard d'une sensualité toute naturelle._

_Chaleur…_

.

La dite lune éclairait leurs deux corps. Avec sa veste de prêtre déchirée au col, laissant voir un large pan d'épaule diaphane, les cheveux défaits comme par la main d'un amant, l'expression lascive, les cuisses nues ouvertes sur un slip blanc, il était la débauche incarnée.

.

Le soldat « parfait » glissa une de ses mains entre les cuisses de Duo. Doucement, les yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

.

- Oh oui touche-moi… possède-moi…

.

Duo émit un gémissement plaintif avant de reproduire le même mouvement… Sauf que lui, le regard affamé, presque comme un drogué en manque, avait glissé doucement ses doigts à _l'intérieur_ du slip…

pour rencontrer un sexe nu,

gorgé,

affamé...

de lui.

.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter au moment où leurs souffles s'accéléraient..

Duo caressa le corps plein avec lenteur et force, en un mélange d'émerveillement

et d'envie.

Il découvrait.

Il touchait.

Il voulait.

Vite.

Fort.

_Animal…_

Il humidifia ses lèvres à présent sèches alors que quelques gouttes de sève perlaient sur ses doigts.

L'américain ressortit sa main du pantalon de Heero, presque étonné, observa les gouttes… et les porta à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux.

_Le goût de Heero_…

Il retint une grimace :

Il préférait LARGEMENT ses lèvres, ou sa peau.

.

Le japonais avait trop envie de Duo, beaucoup trop pour que ces préliminaires puissent durer.

Il fit signe à Duo de s'asseoir sur le tas de vêtements à terre puis, se mettant près de lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche puis avant de dire d'un ton bourru :

- J'ai… j'ai trop envie de toi, Duo

- Je sais. Moi aussi, sourire timide mais sans aucun complexe.

- Si tu continues à me tenter, je ne vais pas tenir.

.

Le cobalt décidé rencontra une mer prussienne plus fougueuse que jamais.

Des corps se retrouvèrent emmêlés sur des fantômes de vêtements dans des ébats fiévreux, essayant tant bien que mal de s'approprier une

parcelle

de

peau.

.

A bout de nerfs Heero murmura, parlant de la chemise à moitié déchirée de Duo, la jadis veste noire étant depuis bien longtemps partie voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient :

- Enlève ça, Maxwell.

- Enlève-le moi, Yuy.

.

_Dominance…_

.

Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il acheva la pauvre chemise blanche, révélant les pectoraux développés sans être proéminents, le ventre plat et musclé, la taille étroite mais assurément masculine, les hanches fines.

Le japonais prit un moment pour contempler cet être unique, cette œuvre d'art humaine.

Cette Vénus masculine qui se donnait à lui… imparfaite bien sûr, comme tout un chacun… mais si parfait pour lui, si parfait à ses yeux, les seuls qui comptaient.

Cet inconnu qui assurément prenait une place dans sa vie…

_dans sa tête, dans son cœur… et bientôt dans ce lit de fortune._

_Encore_

_Et_

_Encore…_

_Jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se meurent_

_Pour renaître encore…_

_S'aimer à ne plus pouvoir bouger,_

_A s'ôter toute pensée_

_A se noyer dans l'autre…_

_S'aimer comme une arme_

_Raviver son âme…_

_Pour qu'ils reposent en paix_

_Avant de retourner au front.._

.

_Une place qu'il ne soupçonnait pas de posséder dans son mode chaotique et pourtant si structuré._

_Qui que ce soit au dessus d'eux, s'il y a... m__erci…_

_._

Une constatation,

Un regard bleu de feu

sur le plus précieux bois du monde,

_De son monde._

.

- Tu es… vraiment beau.

.

Le japonais déposa ses lèvres sur un téton, le caressa de sa langue, provoquant presque un bond de la part du propriétaire.

.

- Ta peau est douce… sous mes doigts… sous mes lèvres…

.

Il joua avec l'autre téton puis glissa la langue entre ses pectoraux.

.

- Tu sens bon… j'aime ton goût sur ma langue.

.

Utilisant son poids pour inverser leur position précédente, il étendit Duo sur la couche de fortune, collant son corps au sien.

Duo, fermant les yeux et savourant la sensation de son torse chaud contre le sien n'en perdit pas pour autant le nord.

Il en profita pour débarrasser le japonais du slip noir comme il le pouvait.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, Heero reprit ses doux baisers, suçotant une parcelle de peau au passage.

.

- Si fort… tellement fort… tellement humain.

.

De petits baisers en suçons, ou légers coups de langues, Heero arriva on nombril. Il en fit le tour tout doucement, se réjouissant de la contraction du muscle abdominal, témoin des effets de son traitement. Le soldat parfait plongea la langue dans le petit orifice tout en flattant les côtes, les cuisses….

.

- Hmmm… Heero… Hee… oui… lèche-moi…

.

Puis le jeune homme descendit plus bas.

_Encore plus bas._

.

Heero s'était mis à humidifier le membre du jeune homme à travers le tissu qui le protégeait.

Prenait une douce rondeur dans la chaleur de sa bouche.

Embrassait, suçotait.

Doucement…

.

- Hee… Oh…

.

Duo en était réduit aux onomatopées.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé.

_Jamais pensé… _

Quand on avait une guerre à gagner, que l'on avait dix-huit ans et une sexualité inexistante, si on s'autorisait quelques fantasmes, ils étaient plutôt simples et pas du tout descriptifs.

Des mains qui caressaient, des baisers tendres, chauds, dévorants…

des rêves plutôt flous malgré les sensations vivaces, les sensations qui laissaient deviner les songes eus.

Des rêves qui faisaient mal au sexe.

Mal au corps.

Mal au cœur.

Il avait compris à l'adolescence – et confirmé depuis 01 euh Heero en fait - qu'il éprouvait du désir pour la gente masculine.

Pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça, ni de se poser des questions existentielles.

Pas le temps de faire des recherches en la matière, pas envie de discuter de quoi que ce soit de personnel

avec qui que ce soit.

Avec la vie qu'il menait, les chances d'avoir une expérience en la matière était infinitésimale.

Et puis le seul être vivant avec lequel il eut voulu quoi que ce soit lui était interdit – tout du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait il y a encore un quart d'heure - alors ça n'aurait que remué le couteau dans la plaie.

Il se sentait… gêné.

Et en même temps si bien….

Heero…

.

- Détends-toi mon amour.

.

_« Il en a de belles lui, _pensa Duo, _comment je peux me détendre alors qu'il fait tout pour que je sois tendu ? Attends comment il m'a appelé, là? »_

.

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet : Heero avait décidé de l'approfondir lui.

Le japonais ôta le slip de Duo délicatement, du bout des dents et libéra l'érection trouvée. Il passa à plusieurs reprises sa langue le long de la chair tendue douloureusement, puis sur la cime, tirant un halètement de la part du propriétaire.

.

- J'adore ton goût Duo. Je vais me repaître de toi .

.

Le chuchotement, douce chaleur buccale sur son membre si sensible et les douces tortures précédentes eurent raison de l'américain qui dans un gémissement sourd se laissa dériver.

.

Heero se redressa et, faisant le parcours inverse de ses baisers, ventre, torse, cou, il serra le corps frissonnant de Duo contre lui, le berçant en silence.

Duo n'était pas le genre à être guidé ni bercé, mais c'était la toute première fois qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle.

Que

Quelqu'un

Lui

Faisait

Perdre

Le

Contrôle.

.

Pour un être ayant pour alter ego le Shinigami – qui contrairement aux craintes de Heero, n'avait jamais refait surface -, ne plus pouvoir se contrôler pouvait avoir quelque chose de terrifiant.

Il fallait vraiment une confiance absolue et beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour pour qu'il eut remis son cœur, son corps et sa folie entre ses mains.

Un inestimable cadeau.

Un cadeau empoisonné.

Lorsque Duo eut repris son souffle il dit :

.

- Merci mais tu… tu n'étais pas obligé...

.

Heero replaça distraitement une mèche derrière l'oreille de Duo et répondit d'une voix calme. :

.

- Non. Mais je le voulais. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien… las mais… bien .

- Bon. Repose-toi à présent, tes yeux se ferment tous seuls

- Mais et toi ?

.

Heero fit un petit sourire et, caressant la longue chevelure noisette, murmura :

.

- Cette nuit est pour toi. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout faire ce soir. Il n'y a plus urgence. _Il voulait y croire… _Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je suis persuadé que nous nous reverrons. _Il y croyait._

.

_J'ai une raison de vivre…_

.

Duo se redressa sur un coude, toute trace de fatigue disparaissant de son visage :

- Non mon petit soldat… cette nuit est pour nous, à nous. Nous sommes égaux. Il est hors de question que tu ne prennes pas ton plaisir. Nous ne nous reverrons pas. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, tu le sais.

.

La guerre

Encore

Toujours.

Elle ne disparaîtra pas du jour au lendemain.

_Mais j'aimerais… j'aimerais tellement… te revoir…_

.

L'américain faisait courir un doigt paresseux sur le torse de l'ex soldat parfait, tout doucement, sans le quitter des yeux.

La flamme…

La flamme s'intensifiait.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Duo, trop occupé qu'il était à être

aux abois.

Pour la première fois.

Duo jubilait.

_Ascendance…_

.

- Mais… Duo je t'assure…

- Tut, tut, tut. Moi aussi je veux te donner du plaisir. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois le seul… à m'être donné.

.

L'américain venait de déposer un petit baiser dans le cou de Heero, puis aspira la peau fine entre ses lèvres.

Il le marquait, comme le soldat précédemment.

Les autres doigts rejoignirent le paresseux et, caressant au passage un ventre contracté, vinrent s'enrouler amoureusement autour du sexe du japonais.

Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux :

.

- Duooo….

.

_Ivresse…_

.

La voix qui lui répondit se fit caresse.

Tentatrice et joueuse.

.

- Ouiii je réponds à ce nom. Ainsi qu'à « Shinigami », « baka » et tous les noms que tu voudras me donner dehors… dans une chambre… sur un lit… ou ailleurs…, un chuchotement.

- Duo…

.

Heero grogna et rougit légèrement.

Les lèvres de l'autoproclamé Shinigami se posèrent sur le cœur de Heero, qui battait à coups redoublés.

Vivants… ils étaient tous deux vivants…

Après tout ce qui leur était arrivé.

_Tout ce qu'il leur arriverait…_

ils avaient bien de la chance.

.

- Chut… calme-toi petit soldat… ton cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Ce serait dommage d'avoir une attaque à ton âge.

.

_Un miaulement._

.

Le japonais, pris au dépourvu, éclata d'un rire rauque et joyeux avant de perdre le souffle : l'américain reproduisait exactement le même traitement qu'il lui avait administré précédemment, la barrière de tissus en moins.

Le regard de Duo se fit velours, la voix rauque, sensuelle…

Invitation

au

péché.

de

chair.

.

- Apprends-moi à te faire du bien, _Heero…_

- …

.

_Un feulement_

_Désir…_

.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son amant – tout du moins orale, le physique répondait très bien, merci -, celui qu'on appelait le Shinigami se laissa guider par ses souvenirs, le léchant sur toute la longueur une première fois.

Puis une seconde,

une troisième… .

A peine eut-il le temps de le prendre en bouche que le japonais le repoussa presque vivement.

.

- Mais Heero…

- Tout à l'heure… tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu me voulais dans ta chair. Le veux-tu toujours ?

.

La voix du soldat parfait était méconnaissable.

Plus enrouée.

Plus fauve.

Mais elle était douce.

Duo répondit d'une voix également altérée :

.

- Je te veux a plus profond de moi, Heero. Mais… tu ne veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, on n'est pas obligé et de toutes façons on ne peut pas tout faire ce soir. Mais quitte à ce que je trouve mon plaisir, alors je souhaiterais que ce soit ensemble. En toi. Jusqu'à la garde.

.

Pour toute réponse Duo, se redressant, donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Heero, puis lui fit signe de se pousser pour avoir un peu plus d'espace et là….

.

Le japonais crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque.

L'américain avait besoin de place car il venait de s'installer à quatre pattes à terre, le dos cambré luisant de sueur, les jambes écartées, les cheveux rassemblés sur une épaule alors qu'il tournait la tête vers son amant… .

Le dit amant avala sa salive.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

.

_« Je ne lui sauterais pas dessus, je ne lui sauterais pas dessus, je ne lui sauterais pas dessus » _

Réflexion qui mettait le jeune homme au rang d'adolescent, l'espace de quelques secondes.

Au rang d'un adolescent en proie aux hormones indisciplinées et pas super entraînées pour être soldates.

.

Une fois qu'il jugea l'avoir suffisamment préparé, il fit se retourner Duo et le coucha, celui-ci lui lança un regard surpris. Le soldat parfait répondit par un sourire, avant d'ajouter presque tendrement :

.

- Je veux te voir. Je veux voir ton vrai toi, ton âme nue.

- …

- Je veux voir tes yeux s'assombrir quand je serais en toi. Et j'aimerais que tu me voies, tel que je suis.

- Mais je croyais… j'sais pas moi, j'me disais qu'on faisait ainsi…

.

_Ce n'était pas parce qu'on n'avait pas plus d'expérience que ça que l'on manquait de jugeotte ou de sensualité._

.

- Et tu as raison. Mais il y a mille et une façons de le faire.

.

Heero se positionna entre les cuisses de Duo.

.

- Et nous les ferons en temps et en heure. Nous nous reverrons, Duo. Je le sais. Et tu le sais aussi.

.

_Son regard..._

_Il était sûr… si sûr de lui…_

Ici ou ailleurs…

Leurs destins étaient trop liés pour qu'ils se perdent…

Et même s'ils se perdaient, ils se retrouveraient

Encore

Et encore

Et encore

Se reconnaître sans se connaître

Duo, aussi fou que cela pouvait paraître,

le crut aussi.

Il s'efforçait seulement de ne pas

Espérer.

On ne pouvait pas changer sa nature en une nuit de folie

Douce-amère…

En une nuit chaude et moite…

_Si chaude..._

.

Heero caressa une pommette veloutée, rougie par le plaisir et la pudeur, jamais fausse.

.

Le jeune homme posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Duo et celui-ci lui répondit avec une fougue et une sensualité débridée, les mains enfouies dans les cheveux du soldat.

.

Mer Prussienne et cobalt se fixèrent un instant.

Des doigts s'entremêlèrent

_doucement_

Puis plus fort

_Plus fort._

Des dents se serrèrent.

Des lèvres furent mordues au sang

_Douleur_

Un gémissement se fit entendre.

Le plaisir se fit attendre.

Il fallait se faire à un nouvel espace

et que le dit espace se laisse faire.

Puis le silence.

Il était entré.

_Enfin_

Il était là.

_Enfin_

Ils étaient unis…

_Enfin. _

.

Les deux hommes essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle, s'habituant à la sensation de prendre et d'être pris.

**.**

Leurs yeux se fermèrent.

Une question

Une requête.

.

- Je peux… ?

.

Un grognement, presque un ordre

.

- T'as intérêt !

.

Puis le corps à corps.

.

D'abord avec lenteur, douceur, tendresse

_Constriction._

Puis à mesure que l'excitation grandissait, avec une fougue débridée

_Effervescence… ._

Ils essayaient d'oublier la guerre, la mort, les enjeux,

_Violence… ._

de se témoigner leur affection miraculeuse

de manière absolue.

_Appartenance…_

Ils se prenaient et déprenaient

se griffaient

se faisaient mal

et peu importait

Ils se sentaient vivants…

_Ils se faisaient mal _

_sans se faire de mal…_

_Ils déchiraient leurs âmes_

_pour renaître…_

.

Des cris montaient

_montaient…_

montaient de leurs gorges.

Des cris qui faisaient mal

parce qu'ils étaient enfermés

en eux-mêmes.

Des cris de délivrance,

d'amour et de douleur,

mais pas suffisamment de souffle

pour créer un filet de voix…

A eux deux ils recréaient un monde.

Ils recréaient un mot :

le silence.

Le souffle,

le soupir

prenaient l'importance d'un hurlement.

.

Duo eut envie d'être au dessus de son amant.

Il eut envie de se coucher contre son corps en sueur, une envie folle d'écouter son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

Pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas ?

Peut être.

L'américain réussit une nouvelle fois à renverser leur position pour que Heero se trouve sur le dos. Cela sans se séparer de lui. Ils auraient des éraflures mais qu'étaient ces égratignures en regard de tout ce qu'ils avaient subis ?

…

Il posa sa tête contre son cœur qui battait à un rythme fou alors que dans un grognement Heero le maintint aux hanches pour le pénétrer encore plus fort.

Encore plus vite.

Vite et profond.

Duo répondit à Heero.

Mouvement pour mouvement.

- Alleeeeer...

Vite.

- Aller!

Rage pour rage.

Profond.

- ALLER !

Heero glissa une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps

et pris le sexe de Duo dans sa main, imprimant des mouvements lascifs,

regrettant de ne pouvoir plonger son regard dans ses yeux tourmentés,

comme ils plongeait dans son corps.

_Dans son havre…_

_Encore._

_Encore._

Jamais assez.

L'américain redressa soudainement la tête,

sous le coup d'un plaisir redéfinissant le mot « folie »

et ancra ses yeux dans la mer « chasseresse »

Le sang aux joues.

Les pupilles dilatées, véritable vortex.

Le souffle erratique.

Duo était l'incarnation d'un dieu-loup.

Le chasseur-tigre s'aperçut

qu'il était devenu

proie.

_La proie du mâle…_

La voix du jeune homme se fit suave, animale :

.

- Viens Heero… viens mourir en moi…

- …

.

La suite ne fut que mots sans suites, souffles écorchés et sueur mêlées :

.

- Prends-moi en toi encore, encore… encore… voilà, comme ça, c'est bon, oui…

- Hmmm… Heero… caresse-moi...

- Tu… tu m'aspires… en toi… . Hmm oui…comme ça. Dévore-moi Duo, dévore-moi… .

- Heero… Je… ahh.

- Encore… donne-toi… encore…

- Heero….

- Encore…

- Heero ?

- ENCORE !

- HEERO !

- Du…Duo…

-…

.

La liberté.

Ensemble

Enfin.

_Même si c'était pour une nuit…_

Après avoir touché les étoiles humaines,

ils retombèrent doucement sur le lit de fortune.

dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

S'endormant comme des enfants,

s'endormant sur un je t'aime tut.

Luxure…

Il était la luxure.

_Le péché de chair._

_Mais tellement,_

_Tellement plus… _

_._

_._

L'épilogue bientôt, attention il est court, j'ai coupé ici sur les conseils de ma Lilith.

.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

.

a pluche !

.

.

Mithy [malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade ahhhhhhhhhhhh]


	3. Phénix

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala : voir 1er chapitre.**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée jusqu'ici et à qui je répondrais personnellement -)**

C'est la fin !!!!!!!!

Ça cogite, ça cogite…

**_« blabla »_** : phrases extraites d'Endless Waltz

J'ai vieilli les persos : en AC 195 ils avaient 18 ans.

.

.

.

.

_Tant que c'est toi  
D'un bout à l'autre  
Ou l'autre à tout moment qui attendra  
Tant que c'est toi  
D'aller l'un vers l'autre  
Peu importe le temps que ça prendra  
.  
Tant que c'est toi…._

**Tant que c'est toi, MAGNIFIQUE chanson de Natasha St Pier. Musique Obispo**_._

.

**.**

**Plus près des flammes : Phénix**

**.**

**AC 200 vous saurez où il se trouve à la fin **

**Pov de Duo**

.

.

Ces souvenirs me donnent le feu au corps

_Ces souvenirs me font frémir_

Ces souvenirs me font sourire…

_Ces souvenirs me font souffrir_

.

Nous avions approximativement dix-huit ans et étions passionnés

Peut-être amoureux

Peut-être…

.

J'en viens à douter de mes propres réminiscences

Parce que c'est ce qu'elles sont

Parce que de lui

C'est tout ce qu'il

Me reste…

.

L'empreinte de son corps

De ses mots,

Les cicatrices de nos étreintes imprudentes

J'ai une peau qui marque

J'ai le cœur aussi…

.

Lorsque je me suis éveillé de cette première et dernière nuit,

les choses avaient déjà changé.

Déjà je n'étais plus nu sur le sol, aux pieds de mon ami de métal,

mais dans une chambre quelconque.

01 ne pouvait pas savoir quelle était la mienne…

si toutefois c'était 01 qui m'y avait déposé.

Et si c'était Howard ?

…

Déjà je me retrouvais seul

avec mes courbatures.

_Le corps douloureux et enflammé. J'aurais des bleus._

Seul

Avec mes pensées

Seul

Avec un sourire étirant mes lèvres

Seul

Avec mes masques, moi qui n'en use jamais quand je suis

Seul

Je n'étais pas homme à me leurrer…

N'est-ce pas ?

.

Je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée…

Je n'avais pas essayé de le voir non plus

Pour moi il y avait deux options.

Soit il fallait rester discret, pour le bien des missions et parce que ça ne regardait que nous

Soit…

Je ne voulais pas y penser

_Il était…_

.

Mais tout de même…

Ce soir-là il voulait tout de moi.

Et je voulais tout de lui

Tout

Je me suis senti mourir

Je l'ai senti mourir…

On est devenu un nous cette nuit-là.

On a fusionn

Je suis devenu moi-même.

Je me suis senti libre dans cette prison qu'il avait cr

A laquelle j'ai apporté ma pierre…

_Mon âme_

… tombale.

Je me suis senti…

Vivant…

.

Je n'eus pas le temps de penser longtemps ce jour-là.

J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire : notamment rendre mon rapport à G

Je suis revenu, décid

A quoi ?

Je n'avais pas le courage réputé aux femmes : celui de mettre leur orgueil de côté pour parler,

Avoir pas forcément une explication, mais une discussion.

_Juste pour comprendre…_

Avec peut-être…

Je ne sais pas moi, un ou deux gestes euh tendres.

Pour rassurer…

Pour savoir qu'on ne s'est pas…

Que je ne me suis pas…

Non.

J'ai jamais eu ça.

De toutes façons même si j'avais initié la discut',

Pas obligé qu'il m'ai répondu non plus…

Le jour il m'ignorait, la nuit il prenait mon corps…

Et c'était moi le schizo ????

Ce ne fut pas avec mon courage que je vis Wing décoller avec les pièces de Deathscythe

Ce fut avec mes yeux

Ces mêmes yeux qu'il voulait _ouverts_

Pour que je le vois lui.

Tel qu'il était.

Je l'ai vu tel qu'il était, oui

Tout du moins je le crus.

Après tout, ne l'avais-je pas bien regardé la veille ?

Les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses…

Et mon corps m'avait déjà trahi.

_Comme lui…_

Il fallut que je me contente de faits et que j'en reste aux faits

On avait une guerre à gagner.

Et égoïstement je pensais, plus sincère que je ne l'avais

Jamais

JAMAIS

ét

Que

j'aurais

D

Le

Tuer.

Il venait de tuer mon cœur.

Je m'en foutais d'être puéril j'avais jamais eu l'occasion de l'être.

Je m'en foutais d'être fleur bleue, où je vivais ça n'existait pas

Je l'aimais.

Et j'y ai cru.

_Et il m'y avait fait croire…_

.

Bien sûr cette histoire ne s'arrête pas là.

Nous nous sommes revus, sans jamais en parler.

_Et pourquoi faire ?_

_Pour se dire quoi ?_

Il était si sûr que l'on se reverrait…

Il n'avait pas menti.

Un jour il était venu me sauver

Tout du moins il était venu me tuer

_Un peu plus_

_Un peu moins…_

J'ai fait le courageux.

J'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à la mission

C'était pathétique mais je voulais lui donner une bonne image

A la sans rancunes, on a passé du bon temps, liquide-moi, à ta place je l'aurais fait aussi,

Si j'avais eu un doute sur ton allégeance.

Je lui ai même facilité la tâche en fermant les yeux,

Imaginant secrètement et sans aucune honte qu'il me prenait dans se bras,

Rejouant les moments que nous avions passé ensemble

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

_Peu importait la raison…_

_Peu importait la fiert_

_Qu'est-ce que la fierté devant la mort ?_

J'avais des souvenirs à chérir…

Avant de maudire…

Oui mais…

J'ai été à sa place

Et je ne l'avais pas fait.

01 était clairement venu pour éliminer une menace potentielle…

mais Heero n'avait pas pu le faire.

Pourquoi m'avoir sauv ?

Pourquoi insister autant ?

Pourquoi me faire croire ?

Et soudain…

Dans sa gestuelle…

Dans sa manière de tenir son arme

Dans le léger oh si léger tressautement…

J'ai compris

Où tout du moins…

Je me suis rappelé mes réflexions

Au cœur de l'action

Dans mon cœur…

Dans ma tête…

Heero ne m'avait jamais menti

Heero m'aimait vraiment

Heero avait baissé son arme

01 me tenait en joue.

.

Heero m'aimait avec désespoir.

01 n'avait aucun sentiment, n'était pas là pour en avoir

01 était neutre.

Heero était humain

Ça peut paraître simple comme ça,

Ridicule, même…

Mais quelqu'un qui vous souffle l'enfer puis les neiges éternelles,

Même si vous savez que le comportement change.

Et même si vous appréhendez, concevez la raison pour laquelle il le fait

Vous n'êtes pas censé la comprendre.

Comprendre qu'un être puisse se diviser

Complètement

Comprendre qu'ils sont deux dans son corps, mais quand il est en moi,

En mon corps nous sommes un

Comprendre que Heero devait impérativement se réconcilier avec lui-même

Et qu'il devait le faire

Seul

Parce que Shinigami n'était

N'est pas

un autre moi.

Il fait _parti_ de moi

Heero enviait la force que je ne soupçonnais pas d'avoir

Heero enviait la capacité que j'avais de rester humain malgré les apparences

Il croyait que j'étais comme lui

_En fait nous nous ressemblons…_

_Mais nous réagissons différemment._

_Trop._

Même si je suis humain quand je suis seul

Même si je montre mon vrai moi aux murs qui m'entourent

_A ma solitude._

.

01 avait pensé et apparemment à juste titre que j'étais une menace,

que j'allais le détruire

jamais je n'aurais cru

ce fut en venant me tuer

qu'il m'en avait donné la preuve

01… mon pire ennemi,

_une partie de mon amour…_

Heero n'avait pas laissé 01 me tuer, entre autres, pour que je _comprenne._

Justement, qu'il m'aimait plus que tout.

01 n'avait plus cessé de m'abattre dès qu'il eut la certitude

que je ne lui nuirais pas

que je ne nuirais pas à l'objectif à atteindre.

Dès lors, j'ai gardé dans mon cœur celui que j'aime.

Et j'ai multiplié mes forces

pour vaincre, sachant qu'en faisant mourir la guerre.

Je faisais mourir le soldat.

Sachant qu'en tuant une partie de Heero, j'ôterais une part de son équilibre…

_Si instable_

_Je le ferais partir loin de moi… ._

Mourir ne faisait pas disparaître les souvenirs… .

Mourir permettait de faire son deuil.

Mais si Heero n'assumait pas ce qu'il était.

Alors la « mort » du soldat était inutile…

.

Heero…

Il était venu à moi pour se donner la force de se libérer du soldat

_La force d'être lui-même…_

J'étais venu à lui pour… pour être moi-même, avec lui,

Transformer « La Mort » en myriades de petites morts… des morts en amours et en mots dits

En non-dits du corps

En hurlé par les souffles

En chuchoté par nos âmes

Au pied d'une arme de destruction massive.

On était venus pour être des hommes ensemble

01 était un être de peu de mots, mais Heero, si enfermé dans son propre silence

pouvait devenir

loquace

_oui…_

j'en avais plus appris en une nuit de passions qu'en plusieurs jours de filature…

.

.

Je préfèrerais ne pas parler du jour où il avait fait sauter son gundam

Et du jour où je l'avais retrouv

Non, je ne l'avais pas _retrouv_

Il était revenu

_Qui ?_

Le soldat

Ce jour-là j'ai craqu

Devant lui

Ce jour-là je l'ai frapp

Devant les autres

Ce jour-là j'ai pleur

Boys don't cry…

_Ce jour-là._

J'ai laissé l'homme frapper « la machine »

J'ai laissé mes émotions me dominer

_Ce jour-l_

J'ai été stupide…

J'ai donn

Une raison

Au soldat

De me tuer

.

A la fin de la guerre il est parti longtemps.

Et quand il est revenu…

Il était presque le même

Presque.

01 était présent, sans être omniprésent

J'ai cru apercevoir Heero…

Dans ses yeux j'avais entraperçu l'éclat du feu

Puis j'appris que Réléna-sama avait été enlevée…

En fait, la flamme était pour _elle_

la mission

Le soldat avait conservé sa raison d'exister

Et de poursuivre cette

Existence.

**_« Tout pour la personne que l'on aime… »_**

Et si ce n'était pas une personne ?

Après tout 'aurait été logique, non ?

Pourquoi aimer un être humain alors qu'on en est pas vraiment un ?

Tant que 01 n'admettrait pas la présence de Heero, l'humain

Tant que Heero n'admettrait pas que 01 était une partie de lui…

Tant qu'ils ne s'accepteraient pas l'un l'autre.

Heero ne serait pas guéri

Heero n'irait pas de l'avant.

**_« J'ai compté sur tes qualités dès le départ »_**

Bien sûr… et si tu cessais de compter sur moi un peu ?

La dernière fois que tu m'as touché, tu m'as coupé le souffle…

Etais-tu obligé de me frapper ?

Il te fallait une raison, hein… il t'en fallait une !

Tu le voulais ce coup de poing…

Pourquoi…

Et si c'était uniquement pour la mission, tu aurais expliqué tes motifs.

Alors j'ai joué le jeu et je t'ai frappé sans raison apparente pour Trowa.

Mais en espérant très fort que ce gnon te remettrait les idées en place…

La mission fut réussie bien sûr et les Gundams, derniers symboles de notre guerre, détruits.

Depuis lors je n'ai revu ni 01,

ni Heero.

Apparemment le gnon n'avait pas fait effet.

…

.

.

Et moi aujourd'hui…

J'étais tellement, tellement tenté de faire revenir Heero…

De le chauffer… d'utiliser la flamme

D'utiliser la passion…

_Mais la passion n'était pas tout,_

_Et je le savais…_

_Savoir faisait mal._

De le faire revenir, faire repartir son cœur

De l'embrasser

Seulement

L'embrasser…

Cela faisait plus de trois ans et je me sentais dépossédé de lui.

Je n'avais plus son odeur sur mon corps depuis très longtemps…

J'étais en manque de son amour.

Même si je ne l'avais eu qu'à moi.

Une nuit…

Même si je l'avais gardé dans mon corps.

Un souvenir rejoué est une vie par procuration.

Je préférais encore l'aimer à m'en faire mal

Et ne pas forcer les choses…

Pour son propre bien, Heero devait apprendre à s'accepter

Tout simplement parce que nous n'avons pas la vie éternelle…

Si je disais oui là, tout de suite, maintenant,

Que je le laissais me drainer, puiser en moi

_Oh oui…_

Si je me laissais encore enflammer

_Oui… oui… je veux… je veux du feu_…

_Qu'on me donne le feu…_

_La lave…_

_Qu'elle coule et me brûle le sang…_

Je ne serais pas éternellement l

Il ne peut pas se permettre de compter sur moi.

Si Heero voulait être lui-même, il devait le faire _seul_

_En lui ôtant sa dépendance je l'éloigne de moi…_

Mais s'il s'en sortait et qu'il me revenait

_Qu'il me revienne…_

Il serait encore plus fort et notre amour

moins

biaisé.

_On aurait plus de chances…_

Et je le dis.

Et je me le répète.

Encore.

Et je me persuade.

Encore.

Et je me fais mal.

Encore.

Mal.

Mal.

MAL.

MARRE !

Marre de faire l'homme alors que je ne suis qu'un gosse

A 22 ans tu sais quoi de la vie ?

De la mienne ?

Les expériences forment la jeunesse, hein ?

Personne ne m'avait préparé à ça !

Personne m'avait préparé à lui…

J'agis avec logique, je me projette dans l'avenir

Il m'a fait y croire, bon dieu, il m'a fait y croire

PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!!

Il m'avait fait y croire et je m'accroche

Il m'avait donné un aperçu de ce qu'on pourrait avoir

Et 01 l'avait repris…

Non, ne pas faire son jeu

01 _est_ Heero

il fallait qu'il le _comprenne…_

il le fallait !

il le faut…

…

Et il ne comprend toujours pas.

Et il n'avance pas.

Et j'ai mal.

et je l'aime…

il doit le faire seul,

seul

seul

seul.

…

je crois encore en lui…

j'ai encore une petite flamme pour lui

une petite flamme qui va s'éteindre

l'espoir est son oxygène

et il me rejette.

.

.

Il n'est pas assez fort pour être lui-même.

Il n'est pas assez fort pour être avec moi.

Il n'est pas assez fort pour que l'on soit un nous.

.

Notre flamme n'était qu'un feu de paille, hein ?

_Un feu d'ado_

_J'ai rêvé pour rien, hein ?_

Un feu que les quelques larmes que j'avais versées

n'étaient jamais pourtant parvenu

à éteindre.

Et curieusement cette année, après avoir travaillé avec Hilde,

J'ai eu envie de renaissance.

J'ai eu envie d'innocence.

J'ai eu envie d'apprendre à être un môme.

J'ai eu envie de faire l'enfant et d'avoir des rêves d'enfant

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras grand ?_

_Et quand t'as appris que les rêves étaient ridicules et que les actions étaient plus utiles ?_

Les petites filles voulaient être infirmière

Paraît-il…

Et les petits garçons ???

Eh ben au lieu d'être Preventer

J'ai décidé d'être pompier volontaire

Nananère !

Pour sauver des vies ?

Moui, en partie.

Pour éteindre les feux

A défaut d'éteindre le mien

J'exorcisais mon espoir comme je le pouvais…

Le feu consume

Le feu détruit

Et je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles

…

je suppose qu'il va bien

…

je

…

je pourrais savoir où il est

mais à quoi bon ?

lui aussi pourrait savoir où je suis

peut-être le sait-il déj ?

peut-être la bataille était-elle vaine, hein ?

dès le début…

01 avait gagn

Heero s'était laissé submerg

Heero n'avait pas assum

Heero, qui voulait être libre en s'enchaînant en moi

devait me détester à présent

S'il vivait toujours…

En 01

J'ai été profondément aim

Mal

J'aurais pu avoir encore de cet amour

Mâle

.

Je rentre chez moi.

_En Corse. Oui, j'aime la France._

Après une journée de dur labeur.

Trois incendies.

Beaucoup d'incendies… c'est la période

C'est l'été.

_Il fait chaud…_

Un immeuble explosé.

Uniquement des blessés.

_Ce n'était pas tous les jours dimanche…_

J'habitais à un quart d'heure de la caserne

au bord de la mer…

beau rivage…

J'avais gagné suffisamment d'argent pour ma payer ce que je voulais

travailler, surtout dans ce domaine était

purement

symbolique.

Je traversais la plage,

respirant les embruns

Et,

Otant mes chaussettes et mes chaussures,

Je me suis mis à courir à perdre haleine.

_Les pieds dans le sable_

Sentant le vent dans mes cheveux,

dans ma tenue de pompier noire

Une sensation de libert

Qui allégeait le cœur

_Qui faisait du bien_

_Qui empêchait de réfléchir…_

Quand on court on se sent moins lourd

Plus la vitesse augmente

Plus on s'envole

On s'envole

La vitesse augmente

La masse se compacte…

Et plus dur est l'impact.

Il y avait un petit feu devant ma maison

A une centaine de mètre de ma véranda, en fait.

Le feu venait de se déclencher

Parce que sinon je l'aurais vu

Si ?

Le feu était bien trop petit pour que j'appelle le central

Je gère.

.

Je sors mon extincteur miniaturis

_Hey AC 200 mes frères !_

Et je me précipite vers le flammes

Ce feu là...

est

…

on dirait de l'or…

paré de rubis et d'ambre

il est si beau

que j'ai presque envie

de le laisser ainsi…

un feu entouré de pierre

un feu qui n'est pas dangereux mais qui pourrait l'être

si on ôtait les limites…

à quoi je pense moi ?

un feu entouré de pierre

éclairé par la lune et les étoiles…

franchement c magnifique

beau comme une aurore

mais bon c'est un feu et je suis pompier

faut l'éteindre

_je vais le faire_

_je vais le faire…_

quelque chose attire mon regard

il y a _quelque chose_ dans ce feu

juste au pied des pierres

quelque chose qui ressemble à un bout de tissus

quelque chose…

de

vert…

_espoir…_

le vert était _sa_ couleur

comme le noir était la mienne.

Il portait ses espoirs sur le corps

à défaut de son visage…

_et je pense des fadaises…_

je dois éteindre ce feu

- je dois éteindre ce feu

je dois…

- laisser le feu brûler, Duo… pour l'éternité.

Je ferme les yeux

- Je suis là. J'ai compris. Merci Duo. Merci de m'avoir donné la force. En te perdant j'ai réussi à te retrouver.

Je ferme les yeux.

- Duo…

Je ferme les yeux.

un corps nu caresse mon corps vêtu

des mains s'enroulent autour de ma taille

des lèvres chuchotent à mon oreille. Avec douceur…

- J'ai fait le chemin. Je sais qui je suis.

… et conviction.

Je ferme les yeux

Je sens pour la première fois mes lèvres demander

Enfin

Demander alors que jusqu'ici je donnais

Même au vent.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Heero Yuy, j'étais un soldat, je suis un homme.

- …

J'ouvrais les yeux

Je souriais.

Il était contre moi

Mais plus contre moi

A sa voix j'ai compris…

Qu'il avait compris.

Enfin.

Et comme tous les enfants et leurs rêves

Dès que j'ai eu mon feu à moi

J'ai cessé d'être pompier

_J'ai cessé de vouloir éteindre mes espoirs…_

Pour vivre au lieu d'exister

Je ne regretterais plus jamais de m'être approch

_Trop près des flammes_

Après tout n'étais-je pas l'enfer ?

.

_Tant que c'est toi  
D'un bout à l'autre  
Ou l'autre à tout moment qui attendra  
Tant que c'est toi  
D'aller l'un vers l'autre  
Peu importe le temps que ça prendra  
.  
Tant que c'est toi…._

.

Il a eu raison d'attendre!!!

.

OWARI !!!

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même… vous êtes verts hein ?

A plus !

Mithy

.

ps : pkoi la Corse : paske c beau et qu'il y a bcp d'incendies en été malheureusement.


End file.
